


My spot

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: Drinking, Gen, do they actually serve alcohol in the school?, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Frank was relaxing on the club's rooftop, when suddenly...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still salty that I didn't get Punisher in my academy, damn you Tinyco

\- This is my spot -.

 

Frank turned his head to his right and he saw Jessica Jones; still he didn’t say anything.

 

\- This is my spot -, Jessica repeated, her voice getting dangerously lower, a sign that she was already losing her patience.

\- I don’t see your name written all over it -, Frank replied.

He arrived there first, so if somebody was going to move, it was going to be her, and if she wanted to fight about it… so be it; he didn’t fear her.

\- I was using this spot way before you arrived, so go find another one and don’t steal other people’s ideas -.

 

\- It wasn’t your idea -, Frank replied.

He didn’t say anything else; there was no need: Jessica understood him perfectly.

It was true, it hadn’t been her idea: one day she had seen the weird yellow cranium thing – M.O.D.O.K. was his name, maybe – there, on the club’s rooftop. It was then that she came to the realization that if she wanted some peace and quiet, that was the perfect place for her.

 

It was also great for taking candid shots, so even better.

 

\- Fair enough -, she said, resigned.

It was obvious that Frank wasn’t going to move. Yes, she could have taken him out easily as she had done other times before, like when he had stuck Danny’s face in the toilet, but first of all that would have taken effort, and at the moment she didn’t feel like putting effort into anything, and besides, it would have brought attention to them, which was the exact opposite of why she wanted to be there in the first place.

 

 

She didn’t say anything but she settled her things and started to take some photos, so Frank let her be.

He still had the glass he had taken it from the robot-bartender in his hands; he was curious about what the hell they were serving there, but then Jessica had arrived so he didn’t have the time to actually try it.

Might as well do it now.

 

He moved the glass closer to his lips, but as soon as he took a sip, he immediately grimaced and put the glass away.

\- What the hell? -, he said, - This isn’t beer! -.

\- Welcome to the campus life -, Jessica said without even trying to hide her amusement, - Where drinking alcohol is prohibited but we can do other things that are a lot more dangerous -.

\- But… orange juice? Really? -, Frank replied, with clear disgust in his voice.

\- Do they at least serve coffee, or that’s too bad for us too? -, he asked then. He couldn’t live without coffee, so he needed to know.

\- Coffee is fine -, Jessica replied, - But if you want any of the other good stuff… I’m sorry -.

 

At least there was coffee, so it wasn’t that bad, but now what was Frank supposed to do with the rest of the orange juice?

\- Fuck it -, he murmured as he emptied the glass, pouring the liquid down, where the dance floor was.

There were a few people down there, nobody that Frank knew, but unfortunately – or fortunately, it depends on the point of view – none was close enough to actually get showered by the juice. They yelled, though, but they didn’t go after Frank – they were probably too scared of him to do it – instead they decided to leave, which was nice as well; now he didn’t have to hear their endless chatter anymore.

 

 

Jessica was still there, observing him. After that she found herself respecting him a bit more, even if a few moments before she would have gladly snapped his neck. Ok, she had never wanted to do that actually, but at least she would have liked to break his arm or leg, just to teach him a lesson.

\- Hey -, she said, handing Frank one of the cans she had brought with her, - Try this -.

\- … What’s this? -, he asked, clearly not convinced by that sudden change in her attitude.

\- Just try it -, she replied.

Frank still didn’t trust her, but unless that was poison, which was unlikely, he wasn’t going to die just for that.

 

He shot another glance towards Jessica, but she was already busy taking photos again, so he just tried whatever she had given to him.

The quality wasn’t great but… it was beer.

\- How did you… -, he started, but Jessica cut him off.

\- It’s a secret -, she said, keeping her voice low, - But if you promise me you won’t tell it to anyone, I might share it with you -.

Frank smiled, or at least Jessica thought that was a smile – it was hard to tell.

\- Deal -, he said.

Jessica took another can and raised it in his direction and Frank did the same with the one he still had.

 

 

They didn’t always see eye to eye, actually, they rarely saw eye to eye, but they would rather hang out with each other than with the majority of the people they knew. That had to mean something.

 

Their friendship – if that could actually be called friendship – was weird, but they had never given a damn about what others thought, so why starting now?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I found a new brotp


End file.
